Aller de l'avant
by x-Any-x
Summary: Un ficclet relatant les sentiments éprouvés par l’une de nos kunoichi à un moment de sa vie bien difficile. Car si elles peuvent se montrer redoutables lors d'un combat, elles n'en restent pas moins humaines...


Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto, tout comme leurs univers.

Genre : Bonne question… Drama, je pense. La tristesse est présente, mais j'ose espérer ne pas avoir exagéré.

Résumé : Un ficclet relatant les sentiments éprouvés par l'une de nos kunoichi à un moment de sa vie bien difficile. Car si elles peuvent se montrer redoutables lors d'un combat, elles n'en restent pas moins humaines...

Rating : K.

Rsique d'OOC, forcément, n'étant pas la créatrice de Naruto, ma vision des choses est sûrement différente.

Aller de l'avant

Elle était là, seule sur ce banc, les mains bredouilles et la mine peinée.

En ces temps mouvementés, elle aurait dû s'attendre à recevoir pareille nouvelle. La kunoichi forte qu'elle était avait baissé sa garde en cet instant, et fût-ce un mal ou un bien, elle ne pouvait y remédier.

La brune était pointilleuse, elle avait un emploi du temps à suivre, et son devoir de shinobi à accomplir. Quand le besoin de relâcher un peu la pression accumulée se faisait ressentir, elle suivait son instinct, et s'accordait une pause. Mais dans son travail, elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, et rien ne pouvait lui barrer la route lorsqu'elle servait son village. Sauf la Mort…

Triste dessein, souffrance inévitable, départ impromptu. Cause de séparations, de rancœurs, d'amertumes, de renfermements. Et pour certains, source de délivrance tant espérée… Dans tous les cas, le trépas faisait partie intégrante de la vie d'un shinobi. On ne pouvait l'éviter, chaque bataille, chaque combat pouvait avoir une issue fatale.

Les ninja avaient plus de chances de passer dans l'autre monde qu'un simple civil, il en était de culture générale. Loi du plus fort, engrainage mortel. Des amis meurent, des compagnons, des alliés. Le temps passe, certains partent, d'autres restent.

Son amant était mort, emmenant avec lui une partie d'elle. On ne s'attend jamais vraiment à voir périr les êtres qui nous sont chers. Habitués à leurs présences, nous les chérissons, et pensons naïvement qu'ils seront toujours à nos côtés. Et cette brave kunoichi n'était pas une exception, même si elle avait œuvré pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments l'encombrer.

La pluie drue et menue ne la gênait pas, ou plutôt, ne la gênait plus. Les fines gouttelettes s'écrasaient sur son corps, sur sa courte robe, sur son doux visage, sur sa main crispée. Sa chevelure de jais, d'habitude étincelante, semblait fade, sans vie. Peut-être reflétait-elle son état d'esprit, qui sait ?

Ce qui s'était avéré être une journée banale avait rapidement pris une autre tournure. Elle s'était levée de bonne humeur, comme à son accoutumée. Elle se préparait à partir en mission lorsque qu'un messager du Hokage avait fait irruption dans son appartement. Son emploi du temps avait été chamboulé. La nouvelle que le Hokage lui annonça avait définitivement mit fin à sa joie…

Des jours étaient passés. Lorsque le corps de sa moitié avait été mis en terre, elle ne put empêcher un sanglot de sortir. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. Voir les jeunes qu'il avait tant affectionnés aussi abattus en ce triste jour rajouta de la lourdeur à son cœur. Ils formaient l'équipe 10, mais le mentor de ces adolescents les avait finalement quittés.

L'averse s'intensifia, l'extirpant de ses sombres pensées. Lentement, presque machinalement, elle se leva. Son pas à présent décidé l'amena à la tombe de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé… Et qu'elle aimait encore. Ses yeux rouges rubis se posèrent sur la stèle du ninja. Tandis qu'elle caressait du doigt l'emplacement où était gravé son nom, un goût douceâtre se fit présent dans sa bouche. Un sourire complice et connaisseur flotta sur ses lèvres.

Cet homme, dont la dépouille gisait maintenant six pieds sous terre, était un héros.

Aux yeux de tous, il était celui qui avait mis sa vie au service de son village, celui qui avait combattu avec acharnement pour Konoha, et pour ses habitants.

Il était mort au combat, comme son père.

Mort en héros, comme il l'avait tant souhaité.

Asuma Sarutobi était décidemment un homme d'exception…

Pour lui, pour elle, pour cet être qui grandissait dans son ventre, elle irait de l'avant.

Un sourire et une larme, ce fut tout ce que montra Kurenai Yûhi, avant d'être interrompue par un bruit de pas.

--

Bonsoir ! x)

L'inspiration m'est venue pour ce one-shot, ficclet, je ne sais pas comme le nommer. Il se peut que cela ne respecte pas du tout l'ordre dans lequel les évènements se soient passés.

On met une virgule avant les conjonctions de coordination lorsqu'elles sont suivies d'au moins trois mots ou d'une proposition contenant un verbe conjugué. Voilà, donc je pense ne pas avoir fait de fautes de ce côté-là (juste pour celle qui avait commenté mon one-shot, que je remercie au passage pour m'avoir indiqué mes fautes x)).

Vos impressions ?

Bonne fin de soirée,

Any


End file.
